Friend of The Thunder God
by cra5hnburn
Summary: What happens when a lonely hunter and a lonely monster collide? t-rated because, it's monster hunter and blood and gore possible
1. Chapter 1

Introduction.

Cra5h: Hey guys Cra5h here. I'm starting a monster hunter fanfiction, actually two one without Doragon and company, and the other with them... what did you expect I can't help but use my OC's

Doragon: While I do enjoy the attention, I do need a break every so often.

Cra5h: as do I.

Doragon: but you aren't the one fighting demons and monsters.

Cra5h: One; you are me and I am you. Two; you do realize that I write these things right?

Doragon: true.

Cra5h: anyway this will be the first of the fanfictions entitled "Amicus Tonitri Dei"

Doragon: Friend of the thunder god if you don't know latin.

Cra5h: obviously I do not own the monster hunter franchise, and I do not know much about generations but I am G-rank in monster hunter 3u and 4u, so I know a fair amount about monster hunter.

Doragon: Hey Cra5h about that pet you're giving me in the monster hunter fanfic that I'm in?

Cra5h: SHHHHHH! That's supposed to be a surprise!

Main Characters

Caresh, a Female Hunter who typically wears Stygian Zinogre armor Typically wields a Gogmazios charge blade or a Tigerstripe Zamtrios charge blade. A caring person who enjoys hunting, but desires a friend.

Zach, A male Thunderlord Zinogre, lonely and timid, tends to avoid hunters because he does not like having to kill.


	2. Chapter 2 Unlikely allies

Unlikely Allies

I do not own the Monster hunter franchise

 **Caresh's point of view**

Fear, something I didn't expect to feel on this quest, it should have been simple, grab some herbs, gather materials, nothing bad will happen. Well now I'm staring down an angry, and might I add enormous deviljho. I didn't bring supplies for this kind of monster. Heck! I didn't bring my weapon as this was supposed to be one of the few areas devoid of predators! Now I'm just a stupid hunter about to become this deviljho's next meal!

 **Zach's point of view**

That roar is familiar, seems like a deviljho has invaded my territory again. Well fresh food is always hard to come by, at least it will satisfy me for a while. I was used to this, Deviljho's invaded my turf regularly. I stood up and shook myself off, my golden fur and green scales glistening in the sunlight, I crept toward the source of the roar. As I passed the tree line, I was just in time to see a figure take a direct hit from the deviljho's tail, I gave a warning bark, and the deviljho roared back, I charged it, electricity coursing around my body, it lunged for a bite, and I jumped and slammed my heavy tail down on its head, then shocked it with golden lightning frying its brain. It dropped dead and my attention was drawn to the bundle laying up against a nearby tree. It was a hunter wearing stygian zinogre armor, I carefully approached, she was breathing but she was also shivering, in my head I knew I should leave, but I couldn't leave her helpless, I carefully picked her up and carried her to my den.

 **Caresh's point of view**

As I started to wake I felt that I was laying on something soft and springy, my eyes where closed as I stretched my arms out, then stopped as pain surged from my right arm, I half opened my eyes and noticed it was severely swollen, as I opened my eyes fully, I noticed something odd. _If the guild picked me up why am I in a cave?_ I looked downward and nearly screamed, there was a large tail wrapped around me. Covered in golden bony ridges, gold fur, and green scales. I turned my head around and came face to face with a Thunderlord Zinogre. _Perfect! First I was going to be a Deviljho's lunch, now a thunderlord zinogre has me in his den!_ I tried to move my legs, as I did searing pain surged through my body, and I screeched. That sound woke the beast.

 **Zach's point of view**

 _What was that!?_ Looking down I could see that the poor girl who I had guarded all night was terrified and in pain, I carefully uncoiled myself from her and sniffed her carefully, blood was oozing from her left leg and a bone protruded from her knee, I stalked over to where her pouch had fallen and, with great difficulty, pulled a small green vial that smelled like herbs and honey from the pouch. I placed it next to her and she looked at me puzzled, then took the medicine. I carefully placed my paw on her thigh and use my jaws to pull the bone back in place as the huntress grimaced in pain.

 **Caresh's point of view**

 _Why is this zinogre helping me?_ While I thought this the mighty creature was pushing large bundles of moss toward me, slowly I managed to sit up as the moss was placed around me like a bed. _Well I always wanted a friend, it seems I may have found one!_

"You don't seem like a bad guy, you certainly are big and fierce looking, but you seem like a big softie," I said cheerfully.

 **Zach's point of view**

Though I did not understand what the human was saying, I understood the tone, it seems she had taken a liking to me. In all honesty, I think I might feel the same way about her. After all this time in solitude, do I finally have a friend?


	3. Chapter 3 A friend Who Cares

A Friend That Cares

I do not own the Monster hunter franchise

 **Caresh's point of view**

It had been a few weeks since the thunderlord zinogre, whom I had named Zach, had taken me to his den, and I was beginning to wonder how I could keep him safe if I returned to the guild. Explaining that he saved me might help but if he stayed here he might be killed by another hunter or huntress. The only other option would be to take him with but, if I asked him to leave would he? I was able to walk short distances now with little pain, so I decided I would try and encourage him to come with somehow. I walked over to Zach and wrapped my arms around his neck, then I stepped back and tried to signal him to follow.

 **Zach's point of view**

The young huntress, gestured for me to follow her, and I complied. I didn't want to leave my friend behind, or be left by her. _If I could I would go with her I would, food in my territory is getting more and more scarce, and I feel like I should protect my friend, but does she agree?_

 **Caresh's point of view**

 _He's following!_ I thought gleefully, we walked carefully to base camp, where my paw pass ticket was waiting, I turned it in and as the boat arrived to pick me up, they were surprised to see Zach sitting patiently.

"Hey mind explaining why you have a thunderlord zinogre that isn't captured with you?" the captain asked.

"He isn't a threat, besides he's actually friendly, so +1 passenger for you, I'll pay the expense," I replied.

"No it's fine, just make sure you get him licensed with the guild if you are keeping a large predator as a pet, you have to have them licensed," The captain explained, "How did you tame him?"

"Actually he saved me from a Deviljho, I can tell you all about it later," I replied. _I didn't know that anyone had ever tamed large monsters before, this is interesting._

 **Zach's point of view**

 _I shouldn't have had those extra bites of that deviljho._ I thought probably turning a different shade of green as the rocking of the boat was making me sick. Thankfully land was in sight and, with a little help, I was soon off the boat alongside the young huntress, who it seems is called Caresh, as I have heard many people call her that. She turned to me after we approached a large building in the center of town, many people stared in awe as Caresh began to speak.

"I need to go into the guild," she said, I couldn't understand but then she pointed at the ground and said, "Stay here I'll be right back."

 _I think she wants me to stay here, well hopefully she gets back soon_.

A few minutes later she came back with a large leather object that looked like it would fit around my neck for some reason, it had a small shiny tag on it, and the whole thing was tinted a bright yellow, not unlike my gold fur.

Caresh grimaced as she mumbled, "you're not going to like this, but if you want to stay with me I need to put this on you."

I had no idea what she meant until she reached up and put the object around my neck, it was actually slightly loose, and rubbed my neck a little, so I didn't mind it. The metal tag had a rubber ring around it which prevented it from making noise.

"well that was easier than I expected, wow," Caresh sighed. I bent down and gently licked her cheek she laughed, "I guess you liked it then. You know I was half expecting you to tear my face off when I put it on you!"

We walked together back to her home, which had a large yard in the back which she led me into. I found that it was almost as large as my den, and part of it was shaded by a large cloth canopy, the green grass was cut short, but it seemed like a good home. I looked back to where Caresh had been and noticed she had moved up some stairs to a door to her house, she called down to me.

"I need to get some things I'll be back," She said and entered her house. Moments later coming out with two large rectangular objects that looked very springy, "I don't know why I have these extra king mattresses anyway, so I'll let you use them t for a bed, they should fit your size though not sure about your weight."

After she place them under the canopy, I sniffed them, then crawled on top of them. _They are springy, I could easily fall asleep on this, is that what she got these for?_ I lay down, and was instantly amazed at how comfy this was compared to the moss in my den. _This hunter cares for me, in turn I must care for her._

That night I slept more soundly than I ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wrath of a Thunder God

The Wrath of a Thunder God

I do not own the Monster hunter franchise

 **Zach's point of view**

I had been staying with Caresh for 2 weeks at this time, and life was good. She fed me fresh aptonoth meat daily, and occasionally kelbi venison as a treat. We went on hunts together. I admit at first I was skeptical, but since I got to eat the leftovers after she carved what she needed, I came to love it. Caresh groomed me often, and bathed me weekly, which is about the only thing I disliked. One night however, I went to bed with an uneasiness in my heart.

I awoke to the sound of glass breaking, people screaming, and a roar that rivaled the hunting gong in volume. In seconds Caresh was in front of me in full armor, urging me up. Her charge blade was on her back, and she looked desperate.

"Zach we need to go help, there's an elder dragon attacking the town, and let us just say it's a good thing we got you vaccinated for frenzy virus," She said as she climbed onto my back, I rose and felt her grip the bony spikes on my back as I jumped over her house, and saw the threat we faced. A large golden dragon, with twin twisted horns, arm like appendages on its wings, and a mean breath attack, was dive-bombing the town. Soon it saw me, my body danced with electricity as Caresh climbed off, brandishing her tigerstripe zamtrios charge blade. _The shagaru magala. A being strong enough to wipe continents clean of life, A worthy foe indeed._ Caresh nodded, and I charged, lightning arcing around my claws, the elder dragon landed and roared, but my ears were flattened against my head so I was unaffected as I leaped and slammed my right pay into its neck, and a blast of electricity coursed through its body, I saw Caresh out of the corner of my eye preparing her charge blade's blast attack, I jumped back and held the beast by the tail as it took all of the desert rose's 5 impact phials to the face. Stunned the Shagaru magala collapsed to the ground, and I started charging my ultracharge. However, before I could reach it, the Magala shook off the stun and barreled toward me. Thankfully Caresh's shield smashed it in the face and got its attention.

 **Caresh's point of view**

"Hey you ugly brute! To get to him you have to go through me!" I yelled. The shagaru magala swiped at me with it's front wing leg, I blocked with my shield, and slashed at the wing webbing, tearing a hole through it. Then I heard Zach howl, he had more electricity dancing around him than I had ever seen before. I then realized he was in ultra-charge. The shagaru magala seemed to sense the new threat and launched a ball of frenzy virus at Zach, I managed to roll in front of it but my guard broke and I took the blast head on. I flew backward and slammed into a hay cart. I tried to stand but my ankle was sprained and the pain made me sluggish as I tried to retreat from the incoming elder dragon. It pinned me down and bared its teeth, I closed my eyes waiting for death, but It never came.

I heard a surprised yelp come from the elder dragon, and a mighty roar rip through Zach's throat as his claws tore through the elder dragon's neck and chest. The elder dragon tried to squirm away but it's efforts caused it to bleed worse, with one final screech it died and as the frenzy cloud lifted, the sun caused Zach's fur to glow.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Face

A New Face

I do not own the Monster hunter franchise

 **Caresh's point of view**

 _Ugh, they're surrounding Zach again._ It had only been a few days since the shagaru magala incident, but Zach was already being hounded by people wanting to meet the "savior of the city," and It was clearly starting to bug him. He looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes

"Hey leave my friend alone, can't you tell you're agitating him!?" I said walking back toward the mob, "Besides we have a hunt to go on, and I don't need him to be all jumpy!" I manage to pull him away from the group that had surrounded him, and entered the guild. It was a large open building with a nice dining area in the back right corner from the entrance, a large barioth skin rug in the center. Across from the dining area was an item shop, adjacent to its left was a blacksmith shop, and right in the center of the back wall was the quest counter. I moved up the three stone steps to the counter and noticed an urgent quest.

"What's that quest?" I asked.

"That's your urgent quest, if you complete it you can move up to high rank, and considering you and your friend already slew a Shagaru magala worthy of 7 stars, I doubt this will be much trouble. It's just a nerscylla," Sarah the quest counter lady stated, "Funny thing is, if your friend wasn't tame, he would be worthy of G3 hunters, maybe higher! Basically, he is probably the strongest Thunderlord zinogre you'll find, maybe even the strongest out there!"

"Interesting, but is there anyone you know looking to go on the same quest? I'd like to see how Zach responds to hunting with others," I stated, I knew Zac wouldn't hurt other hunters, but I need to make sure that he can hunt in groups, since we can't always hunt alone.

"Yes in fact, a group of hunters just asked a similar question, they are over there getting ready. So go see if you can join," Sara replied.

"thanks," I said, turning toward the table. I walked over to the one who appeared to be the leader, and as I approached, he greeted me.

"Hello hunter, what quest are you looking to complete?" the man who wore great wroggi armor said waving at me.

"Urgent quest, web sighting, you?"

"Same, but why are you down here? That's G rank armor and weaponry! Why would you be hunting here?"

"This armor and this weapon were gifts from my Mother, she died from a heart attack a few months ago. She left me this to keep me safe on my hunts," I replied sorrowfully.

"What was her name?"

"Karen."

"and yours?"

"Caresh," I replied.

"Well Caresh, my name is Stephano, welcome aboard!" Stephano said with a smile.

"Thank you, but one more detail I should mention, my friend Zach will be coming along," I stated, and put my hand to my mouth and whistled.

 **Zach's point of view**

 _That's the whistle, now to pull myself away from these crowds._ I managed to push my way through, without hurting anyone, and entered the guild hall. There I saw Caresh Standing near a man in armor that smelled faintly of wroggi skin.

"Oh, is that your friend?" the man asked, stunned.

"Yes, and don't worry he's quite friendly, especially if you scratch behind his ears," Caresh replied.

"Really?" the man said as he approached me. He reached out his hand for me to smell, But I brought my head closer to him. As he scratched my ears I smiled with pleasure.

"Wow, he really does like that! Well then Zach, are you ready to go hunting?" The man said, I didn't understand what he meant but his tone was welcoming, so I nodded in response.


	6. Chapter 6 Pack Bonding

Pack Bonding

I do not own the monster hunter franchise

Cra5h: Sorry I'm late everybody.

Doragon: I'm still on vacation.

Cra5h: I just Got on Christmas break, so now I can update, YAY! Also Doragon what do you mean still?

Doragon: I mean I Have yet to have to slay many demons, and School with Korosensei, while strenuous due to having to protect everyone, is the closest I've gotten to a vacation in the last few thousand years.

Cra5h: Ah, by the way, I'm not sure the people reading this know who Korosensei is, not everyone has seen Assassination classroom.

Doragon: Well you have a fanfiction you're writing about it…

Cra5h: I know, but right now It's time for Monster Hunter.

Doragon: Ok.

 **Caresh's point of view**

"So, for a Nerscylla, we should bring antidotes for sure, maybe some traps… anything else?" I ask, Stephano, and I were discussing the mission while Zach was enjoying some raw meat.

"It can inflict poison, sleep, and it can web you up, webbing isn't actually too bad so we don't have to worry about cleanser, but energy drinks are a must. Also the fun part about this mission is that Nerscyllae are weakest to Lightning, which means your friend Zach over there will be massively helpful," Stephano explains.

"So Having a Thunderlord Zinogre means that this mission will be easier than hunting great Jaggi, huh," I reply, looking back at Zach, who had just finished his meal and was sitting in the corner, waiting to go, "Ok, I'll get the traps ready, can you get some antidotes and energy drinks?"

"Sure, once you're ready, meet me back here and we can depart," Stephano replies, we shake hands and I proceed to get ready, _Zach is going to be essential on this mission, I should make sure I stock plenty of meat to keep us both going. Anyway, for shock traps I need trap tools, duh, and a thunderbug, I have plenty of both, and Pitfall traps require trap tools and nets, I've got supplies for nets, so I should be able to make plenty of traps, but I don't have any barrel bombs… Maybe I can capture it… that would boost the rewards, and I do have tranquilizer bombs. Ok, let's get crafting!_ After a few minutes I'm finally done, as is Stephano, and we prepare to head out.

"Hey, one more thing…" Stephano says, digging through his pack, "I bought this off of a trader, it's a Nerscylla hide, maybe Zach can track the beast, Zinogres do have a good sense of smell."

"Good Idea, we should give it a shot. Thanks," I reply swiftly, then I whistle for Zach to follow us.

 **Zach's point of view**

 _Ok, that's the whistle I've been waiting for._ I stand up, stretch, and walk over to Caresh and her friend, _at least I think he's a friend, they have been talking a lot today…_ The boat arrives, and the captain greets me warmly, _I like this captain he always gives me fish during the journey… though I do still get seasick._ I walk up the ramp and off we went.

A few hours later, land was in sight, I was actually not as seasick as I thought I would be, so I didn't need help getting off the boat. We had landed in a lush forest, apparently this place was a volcano at one point, but now it's dormant. We walked up the path toward base camp, and I started to get hungry, _There's an Aptonoth right there…_ I pounce on the large herbivore, quickly ate what I needed, then caught up to Caresh and Stephano. _It's really pretty here._ Soon we had arrived at base camp, and Caresh, as usual, started digging in the supplies chest, as soon as she finished, we moved into the hunting ground, once there she pulled a scrap of hide from her pouch, it smelled like a spider, but slightly different.

"Can you track it?" Caresh asked, I didn't understand, but after smelling the hide, I noticed a trail of a similar scent along the ground, _maybe she wants me to follow the scent._ I started to follow the trail, passing through the caverns we eventually came to a large open area, with webs hanging from the ceiling, and alongside those webs, was the source of the scent.

"Nerscylla!" Caresh gasped, she readied her Charge blade, and Stephano grabbed his great sword, and I started to charge my thunder, suddenly the Nerscylla crashed to the ground landing on its long legs, and rushed towards us. I bared my fangs and roared, Noting the fact that Caresh had laid a trap I jump behind it, and the Nerscylla landed smack in the middle falling into the pit. I prepared to Stomp it, electricity arcing around my right paw, then smashed it into the Nerscylla, releasing thunder into the trapped spider. It sprung free and tried to shoot webbing at me, but I side stepped and smashed my tail into the monstrous arthropod, toppling it, Caresh and Stephano pounced on the beast, striking it hard, I followed up with a powerful bolt of lightning. Caresh had set another trap, and I threw the monster into it, but before I could follow up Caresh had thrown tranquilizer bombs, putting the monster to sleep, a sign she had captured it to boost her reward. _Well, that was easier than it should have been._ I realized how close I had grown to Caresh, able to tell exactly what she needed me to do without her command, this once lone Zinogre, had finally become part of a pack.


End file.
